fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Azuki Hoshiyama
Don't worry, you are safe... for now. is a fanmade cure for Fairytale Pretty Cure! created by ♡Madoka-Chan♡. She is an unusually mature 12 year old who is quite shy and uneasy around others. Unlike the other cures, she attends Cozmica Academy, a special school industry for advanced learners. She takes college-level classes, causing her to be very smart, however, she can be quite forgetful... Azuki's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Miracles and the Moon. Her cure name is based off of the fairytale called "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" aka "The Tale of Princess Kaguya"'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Bamboo_Cutter. Azuki can often relate to the main character of the story as well. Personality Azuki is a shy and mature young girl, but she does have a couple problems focusing and remembering things. She is really smart for her age and a tiny bit clumsy, mainly because when her hair gets in her face, she can't see where she's going. So she cut her bangs a little and stuck a small hairclip in just for good measure. Some people think of her as strange or peculiar, but she doesn't mind them. Besides, all that matters is what she thinks, right? Azuki really loves the nighttime. She loves it so much that sometimes she would stay outside hours after her normal bedtime just to look at the moon and hear the nighttime sounds. Sometimes she even feels that the moon is beckoning for her, asking her to come to it, as if it was her home. That is what fuels her secret desire of going to the moon one day. Appearance Azuki Hoshiyama Azuki has long, wavy jet black hair and brown eyes. Her bangs are kept out of her face by a single, dark-colored hairclip. She usually wears a long-sleeved dress with a blue collar and long black socks. Her shoes are black as well. And to add on to the look, she wears a blue ribbon with her collar. Cure Kaguya As Cure Kaguya, Azuki's hair grows longer and turns a lilac color. Her eyes also turn a deep blue. The little hairclip that Azuki wears is still there, holding her bangs in place. Her outfit consists of a lilac crop top with a darker purple skirt. On top of the crop top she wears an even darker purple sailor collar and a purple ribbon. Her sleeves are rolled up to be super-short. Her boots are a little ways below the knee and they are of a purple color as well. Cure Kaguya accessorizes herself with a white headband, long star-shaped dangle earrings, and a white pearl choker. Also, she wears a pair of white wings to complete the look. History Becoming Cure Kaguya Relationships Cure Kaguya '"Story of Miracles, Story of the Moon! Cure Kaguya!" 奇跡の物語、月の物語！キュアカグヤ！ Kiseki no monogatari, tsuki no monogatari! Kyua Kaguya! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Azuki. She controls the power of miracles as well as the moon, and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Moon Miracle, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. Transformation First, Azuki's PreHeartBook appears. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a lavender color. The pages fly out of the book and then look like a bunch of twinkling stars. The pages fly around Azuki and change her hair color from jet black to lilac and styles her hair in pigtails, as well as adding her headband. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright lilac, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Azuki then snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped dangle earrings. The pages fly across the view and when they leave, Azuki's eyes are now a deep blue. Cure Kaguya, now finished transforming, jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Finishers * is Cure Kaguya's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. Sub-Attacks Special Attacks * is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Genie puppet. Etymology Azuki: (愛月) in this kanji translation, 愛 means love and 月 means moon. Therefore, love moon. Hoshiyama: (星山) in this case, 星 means star and 山 means mountain. Therefore, star mountain. Cure Kaguya is named after the protagonist of "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter", whose name was "Kaguya", the princess of the moon. Her english dub name Lucine means moon. Songs Singles Duets Trivia * ♡Azuki-Chan's♡ name in english is ♡Lucine Starshine♡ * Her persona is used in other series ** ♡Lucine-Chan♡ as a ♡Pokémon OC♡ * ♡Azuki-Chan's♡ birthday is ♡July 20th♡ ** That day is also ♡Lunar Day♡https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-moon-day-july-20/ ** Since ♡Azuki-Chan's♡ birthday is ♡July 20th♡ her ♡star sign♡ is ♡Cancer♡https://www.astrology-zodiac-signs.com/ * ♡Azuki-Chan's♡ blood type is ♡O♡ * ♡Azuki-Chan♡ shares a lot of similarities to Cure Selene * ♡Azuki-Chan♡ is the 4th Pretty Cure to be based of the moon ** Preceeded by Cure Bright, Cure Moonlight, and Cure Selene * ♡Azuki-Chan♡ is the 2nd purple cure to wear her hair in ♡pigtails♡ ** Preceeded by Cure Magical(Ruby) * ♡Azuki-Chan♡ is the 1st purple cure to have ♡brown eyes♡ when detransformed * ♡Azuki-Chan♡ is the 3rd cure to have ♡blue eyes♡ when transformed ** Preceeded by Cure Moonlight and Cure Selene * ♡Azuki-Chan's♡ cure form was named after ♡Princess Kaguya♡ ** ♡Azuki-Chan's♡ cure form was named after her ♡creator's username♡ as well Gallery Profiles Azuki Hoshiyama.png|Azuki Hoshiyama - main profile Azuki Hoshiyama2.png|Azuki Hoshiyama - sub profile Azuki Hoshiyama Uniform.png|Azuki Hoshiyama in her school uniform Cozmica Female Winter Uniform.png|A closeup of ♡Azuki-Chan♡ in her school uniform Cure Kaguya.png|Cure Kaguya - main profile Cure Kaguya2.png|Cure Kaguya - sub profile Azuki and Kaguya.png|Azuki Hoshiyama and Cure Kaguya - main profile Azuki and Kaguya2.png|The profile picture of Azuki and Cure Kaguya cropped to fit the infobox References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Fanmade Cures Category:OC Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure OC Category:User:CureKaguya Category:Stubs Category:Stub